


Карандаш

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: A kőszívű ember fiai (1965 film), A kőszívű ember fiai | The Baron's Sons - Jókai Mór
Genre: Baradlay Richárd/Palvicz Ottó hints, Don’t copy to another site, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Letters, M/M, POV Second Person, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Письмо Карою.
Relationships: Baradlay Richárd & Palvicz Károly, Baradlay Richárd/Palvicz Ottó
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Карандаш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ceruza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461805) by [idhrengondis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis). 



Любит тебя отец твой, очень любит. Встанет, бывало, во дворе дома, взглянет в небо и утешается тем, что ты на ту же Луну смотришь.

Правда твоя, нужно уточнить: наверное, любит тебя и тот безликий мертвец, что породил тебя, до сих пор любит, даже из могилы. Но отцом тебе стал и тот, кто воспитал, как бы ни очерняли его при тебе. Сколько бы ни рассказывала зовущая себя твоей матерью госпожа, как убил породившего тебя отца мужчина, который каждый вечер держал тебя за руку, потому что боялся ты засыпать в темноте, который вырезал тебе деревянный меч, чтобы ты мог стать солдатом, который посадил в крошечном дворе яблоню, чтобы, когда она вырастет, сделать для тебя и твоих сводных братьев качели, который всегда и все тебе прощал.

Знаю, что помнишь еще о том письме. Знаю, что когда закрываешь глаза, и по сей день видишь перед собой тот лист, слегка скомканную, но качественную господскую бумагу, изящные буквы на ней, источающие яд, словно колокольчики ландыша: «Твой отчим убил отца твоего и обокрал его. А тебя он к себе взял, потому что совесть мучает,» и: «Ты должен быть господином, а не целовать руку убийце отца своего». Меньше трех строк, полных горькой и убийственной злобы, и ты знаешь их наизусть, помнишь каждую строчку, каждую фразу, слово и букву, каждую запятую и точку. Помнишь каждое ругательство и каждую ложь, которой ты верил и не верил одновременно, которые навсегда остались с тобой. А ведь отец твой действительно любит тебя, любил с тех пор, как нашел тебя в темной конюшне монорского детского дома, нашел больного и слабого. Он любит тебя с тех пор, как взял к себе из больницы и заботился сначала в одиночку, потом с женой — да, она тоже любила тебя, и была тебе большей матерью, чем та женщина, что отказалась от тебя еще до твоего рождения.

«Твой отчим убил отца твоего» — да, убил; и как ты не можешь забыть об этом проклятом письме, так и он не может забыть тот день.

И через сто лет не забудет он прячущийся за будайскими холмами слабеющий солнечный диск, освещенную последними солнечными лучами пыль, поднятую сотнями лошадей и солдат в Королевском лесу. Не забудет купавшихся в крови и поту гусар, мечущихся, задыхающихся скакунов, сверкание мечей, тот доблестный и памятный Ад, который венгры и австрийцы призвали в тот день на Землю. Не забудет, как они вдвоем увидели друг друга — один одержимый священным огнем ангел встретил другого в той восхитительной и проклятой бойне. Ничто другое не имело значения, никого больше не было, только они, вдвоем, и горячая, жгучая жажда, имя которой — «раздор», «гордыня» и «честь» — а может, скорее, «ненависть».

(Если бы они осмелились дать ей другое имя.)

Пожалуйста, хотя бы попытайся представить: ангел встречается с демоном, с которым когда-то гулял по млечному пути, с которым вместе плел туманность Андромеды по образу и подобию и который потом предал их всех, а это был именно Он. Встречается ангел с той бессмертной душой, которую любил когда-то, с тем, чья душа была пламенем-близнецом его собственной души, и с тем, кто сейчас воплощает всё то, что ему ненавистно. А теперь представь, как восстают они на священную битву, поднимают друг против друга меч и пекло, ангел видит ангелом своего бывшего товарища, и сердца их разрываются.

И что им делать? Для этого они были созданы. У них не было выбора, и не имело значения, чем была на самом деле та жажда, то мучительное желание. Кто они, чтобы противостоять судьбе? Какие высшие силы должно было интересовать, что скрывалось в глубине их душ, если их судьба — битва?

Или представь вот так — и держись крепче: Ромео и Джульетта — давние враги, поклявшиеся убить друг друга, которых честь и благородная ненависть заставляют враждовать. И представь, как все перекручивается: они умирают здесь, на руках друг у друга, и в их сердцах живет и скребется одно и то же чувство.

Любил тебя отец твой, но что он мог сделать? Ты должен знать: сколько бы ни смотрел он на тебя, всегда видит в тебе его, так же, как в своих родных детях видит свою жену. Из твоих глаз, из запрятанных в глубине темных окон следило за ним прошлое, фигура, которую напрасно он пытался вырвать из сердца, словно сорняк; тот пустил корни и не дался. А ты его еще и поливал, одним своим существованием, лишь тем, что поднимал взгляд на своего отчима. И ты, огорченная и беспокойная душа, был адским потомком дьявола, ты тысячу раз ударил его ножом в сердце, и он тысячу раз вынимал этот нож и возвращал тебе с прощением. Что же тебя удивляет? Он сделал бы то же самое с живущим в твоих глазах призраком, если бы тот не наносил удар первым. (Это не имеет значения; да, «твой отчим убил отца твоего», но мертвеца это не остановило, и он снова и снова возвращается из могилы и так же вонзает свой клинок, еще раз, вновь и вновь, разве не так? Твои отцы никогда не перестанут преследовать друг друга.)

Вопрос в том, это ли их проклятие? И после смерти мучить друг друга, снова и снова подниматься на дуэль, снова и снова сносить друг другу головы мечом?

Я знаю (и тебе тоже следует знать): твой отчим может поучаствовать хоть в тысяче битв во главе войска, взорвать себе в лицо тысячу бочек с порохом, бросая их в воздух, может тысячу раз оказаться на волоске от смерти — но во веки веков в последнее мгновение его сердце будет помнить твоего отца. Он всегда будет видеть его по ту сторону реки, в центре поля битвы, в жилище мельника, в твоих глазах.

(Ты его никогда не видел, хотя он уже тысячу раз смотрел на тебя из зеркала, и будет смотреть, пока ты жив, нужно только знать, что искать. Слушай же, вот как он выглядел: глаза прямо из недр иного мира, с потусторонним огнем, руки словно природный катаклизм, губы словно удар молнии, голос со вкусом бури, пахнущие золой слова и закованное в железную клетку, горькое и одинокое сердце-луна, бьющееся в ми-миноре, Allegro con fuoco.)

И взял тебя отчим не потому, что «совесть мучает», он просто любит тебя, потому что любил и того, кого уже не найти нигде, лишь в тебе; потому что он и правда убил отца твоего, но он не был его убийцей, он стал его спасителем, каким стал и твой отец для него. Можешь идти куда хочешь — в соседнюю деревню, в Америку, на край света, но если вернешься, он будет ждать тебя с распростертыми объятиями и с исполосованным тысячей затянувшихся ран, но по-прежнему открытым сердцем.

А если не вернешься, не беда. У отчима твоего есть свои призраки, можешь войти в их число, внутри него всем место найдется.

Если однажды бессонной ночью, глядя в зеркало, ты наконец заметишь и узнаешь своего отца, скажи ему: пламя-близнец его души выполнило свою клятву. Он дошел туда, куда твой отец уже не смог дойти, нашел тебя и взял к себе на попечение. И заботился о тебе, о, неблагодарное дитя, будто ты был ему родным сыном.

Также скажи ему, что он никогда не забывал его, его голос, то, как он преследовал отца твоего до самых гор, как вскочил на коня, как в скачке кричал ему вслед. Как застыл на берегу реки, не решаясь прыгать следом за сумасшедшими венгерскими гусарами. Помнит взгляд, которым за ними — за ним — следил, чувства, которые твой отчим узнал в нем, и те, которые не узнал. Не забывал его лицо по ту сторону водопада, вспыхнувший в его глазах огонь, направленный в лоб пистолет, просвистевшую над ухом пулю. Их последний танец в лесу, в свете заходящего солнца, и то, как они вместе упали, ту узкую комнату, руку, сжимающую руку. Их последние минуты, его застывшее бледное лицо, остекленевшие глаза, взгляд мертвеца.

А если не скажешь этого своему отцу, тоже не беда. Где-то в глубине его сердца, за поросшими плющом стенами, среди одичавших шипастых розовых кустов, куда при его жизни мало кто ходил, где-то там, в глубине... он знал все это и сам.

**Author's Note:**

> Подстрочник стиха, приведенного автором как объяснение названия:
> 
>  _Я несу это в себе, будто должен,  
>  Давно уже могу говорить только о твоем отсутствии.  
> Я – карандаш, ты – графитовый стержень во мне,  
> и неважно, что он сломан, ведь пока я его заостряю,  
> кажется, что еще на раз хватит. _  
> (Szendrői Csaba: Ceruza, részlet)


End file.
